warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crowfeather
|pastaffie = Loner |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Loner: |namesl = Crowkit Crowpaw Crowfeather Crowfeather Crowfeather |familyl = Deadfoot Ashfoot Two unnamed kits Eaglekit Feathertail (unoffically), Leafpool (formerly), Nightcloud Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Breezepelt Hollyleaf |familyt =Father: Mother: Siblings: Half-brother: Mates: Sons: Daughter: |mentor = Mudclaw |apps = Heathertail, Featherpelt |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, A Clan in Need, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks = None }} Crowfeather is a small, sleek, smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes and long limbs. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows : Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes : Night Whispers Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc A Clan in Need In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *There was a different chat in which Vicky confirmed Crowfeather's eyes are blue, despite the many errors in ''Twilight that say his eyes are amber, this is also supported with his appearance in The Ultimate Guide, which state his eyes are amber, and mistakes in Midnight, Dark River, and Eclipse, where they are said to be green. *During an Erin Hunter Chat, it was stated that Crowfeather's father could possibly be Deadfoot; Vicky has added to this, saying that although she doesn't analyze the family trees, she thinks that Deadfoot is Crowfeather's father.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Later, it was confirmed that Deadfoot is Crowfeather's father.Revealed in a letter *Nightcloud was never Crowfeather's true love. Crowfeather does care for Nightcloud, however, but not as much as Leafpool. In The Ultimate Guide, it was stated that he resented Nightcloud, instead of caring for her at all. It also says that Nightcloud did not particularly like him, and thought she could make him love her due to the fear of never bearing kits of her own. *In After Sunset: We Need to Talk, it states that he and Nightcloud had more than one kit, however it's not known what happened to the others.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, page 2 This has since been contradicted by Kate on her blog, who says that the several kits thing was probably mentioned before the Erins had thought the plot through.Revealed on Kate's blog *He has been described with a black pelt two times. *On her blog, Kate mentioned that she thinks that Crowfeather never loved anyone after the death of Feathertail. She believes that he tried to find love again with Leafpool, but that "his shriveled old heart never really restarted."Revealed on Kate's Blog *Kate Cary has stated that in StarClan, she believes Crowfeather would most likely pick Feathertail over Leafpool, stating that "first love always wins".Revealed on Kate Cary's twitter **However, Vicky Holmes states that Crowfeather's heart will always belong to Leafpool and that he could live happy forever with her as well. *In Erin Hunter Chat 3 Vicky confirmed that if Feathertail did live their relationship wouldn't have worked out. She was too old for him, and he wouldn't have had a chance to develop his own personality. *In Dawn, he was called a warrior when he was an apprentice at the time. *In The Ultimate Guide, on Crowfeather's page in the WindClan section, Feathertail is mistakenly stated as the WindClan cat who was chosen for the journey to find Midnight, although he was instead, when it talks about them falling in love. *Vicky has said that the Erins considered writing a book based on Crowfeather, but they weren't sure there was a story about him that no one already knew of.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Crowfeather is a distant descendant of Windstar, because his mother is a descendant of her. *Vicky thinks that if he hadn't picked his warrior name of Crowfeather, Tallstar would have named him Crowclaw, for his "scratchy" personality.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Family Members Mates: :Nightcloud:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Leafpool (formerly): :Feathertail (unofficially): Sons: :Breezepelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Daughter: :Hollyleaf: Father: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Siblings: :Two unnamed kits: Status Unknown Half-Brother: :Eaglekit: Grandmother: :Meadowslip: Grandfather: :Hickorynose: Granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokekit:Kate's Blog :Brindlekit:Kate's Blog Grandson: :Fernsong: Distant Ancestors: :Gorsestar: :Wind: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) |''See More''}} References and Citations }} Category:WindClan Cat Category:Loner Category:Clanless Cats Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentors Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk characters Category:Major Character Category:Males